bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Enigma Daltisk
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 41036 |no = 1744 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 146 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 84 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 37, 40, 43, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |normal_distribute = 15, 8, 4, 25, 12, 6, 12, 6, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |bb_distribute = 10, 6, 4, 25, 9, 6, 9, 6, 9, 6, 4, 2, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |sbb_distribute = 11, 6, 4, 20, 7, 4, 7, 4, 7, 4, 7, 4, 7, 3, 2, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120 |ubb_distribute = 12, 6, 4, 20, 7, 3, 7, 3, 7, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An ancient goddess older than the Six Imperial Gods of yore. Legend has it that Daltisk's physical body deteriorated over time, leaving her spirit to roam freely from one world to the next. As she observes these worlds evolve, she eventually decides to either help them progress further, or destroy them. It is said that on rare occasions, she fashions a physical manifestation of herself in order to interfere directly with a world's current state. According to myth, her judgment over Elgaia's fate depends on how its people choose to use what Summoners' Hall knows as the "Daltisk Phenomenon." |summon = Impressive! You managed to summon me. You are a curious one though, as many still refuse to believe in my existence. |fusion = Hehehe... To think I would receive power from anyone else. However, I suppose this shall do just fine. |evolution = |hp_base = 5532 |atk_base = 2341 |def_base = 2304 |rec_base = 2066 |hp_lord = 7871 |atk_lord = 3168 |def_lord = 3134 |rec_lord = 2785 |hp_anima = 8763 |rec_anima = 2547 |atk_breaker = 3406 |def_breaker = 2896 |def_guardian = 3372 |rec_guardian = 2666 |def_oracle = 3015 |rec_oracle = 3142 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Trial of Guidance |lsdescription = 70% boost to Atk, Def, max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk, hugely boosts BB gauge each turn & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 250% BB Atk, 7 BC per turn & fills 4-7 BC when hit |bb = Thunderous Truth |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge and Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 8 BC instant fill, fills 4-7 BC when hit, fills 2-3 BC on Spark & 30% BB gauge fill rate boost |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 11 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 430 |sbb = Evolution |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge and Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 8 BC instant fill, 10 BC gradual fill, fills 4-7 BC when hit, fills 2-3 BC on Spark & 30% BC/HC drop rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 17 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 630 |ubb = Heavenly Vessel |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge and 75% damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50 BC gradual fill, fills 50 BC & 500% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Unending Judgment |esitem = BB Gauge Sphere |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters and considerably boosts BB gauge when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount when BB Gauge Type Sphere is equipped & slightly boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% |esnote = 7 BC fill after dealing 5000 damage & 40% parameter boost when BB gauge is above 50% |evointo = 41037 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 50354 |evomats6 = 40133 |evomats7 = 40133 |evomats8 = 40133 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Sphere Originators |addcatname = Daltisk1 }}